


I'm not dead?

by mksmith0430



Category: The Magicians
Genre: M/M, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksmith0430/pseuds/mksmith0430
Summary: They defeated the monster, and Quentin briefly thinks that Eliot died in the process. Then they get together





	I'm not dead?

“No. No. No. no, no, no, no.” He’s sobbing. Quentin’s sobbing. I sit up. I’m a little dizzy, but I shake it off and look around.   
“Who died?” The question comes off a little sarcastic but I mean it. Quentin stops crying. Like deadass just stops mid sniffle.  
“What?”  
“I asked who died.” I can’t even interpret the look he’s giving me. Like he wants to kill me but also not?  
“You. You died.”  
“I mean not to burst your bubble or anything but umm. I don’t think so.”  
“I swear to GOD Eliot that you were dead. I checked your pulse.”  
“You must not know how to check a pulse then. Cause I’m alive and kicking.” I press my fingers to my neck and put on a fake face of horror. “K-kkkQ? I can’t feel anything.”  
“What?” He jumps up and rushes over to me.   
“Oh, I’m just kidding. I’m fine.”  
“I hate you.” He mock pouts as he sits down next to me. “I really thought that I lost you.” He lays his head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around him. Holding him close.  
“We’re you the only one here? Fighting the monster?”  
“No. Julia, who was briefly the monsters sister was here. Penny too. Once the monster left Julia said ‘You can’t hurt me I’m a godess bitch,’ and they left to fuck. I think. They didn’t say that that was why they were leaving, but I think that I’m right.”   
“I’m sorry,” I say. “For leaving.”  
“Why are you apologizing? You were possed by a monster. THE monster.”  
“No, for leaving you when you wanted to be an us. Right after we got the time key.”  
“Oh.”  
“I was just scared, and insecure and a million different things. When given a choice I run. I almost always run.” I pause for a moment before I continue with my speech. I’ve had a long time to think about this, hell it’s the only thing I’ve thought about. I need to do it right. “Quentin, you feel so much. I’ve spent my whole life trying to stop my feelings. They make me feel inferior and small. But you feel so much. You love so deeply. You loved me and I ran. I ran away from you, the good, my feelings, from all of it. I shouldn’t have. But honestly, if I hadn’t then I would have probably ruined whatever we are. And if I do this, if we do this then that’s it for me. Q you’re my everything, and if I mess that up I don’t think that I could live with my self. I want to be better, and you make me better. I want to be an us. God, it’s like all I want. Q I’m so so sorry.” I glance over at him. His face is scrunched up in thought. I quickly look away and take to staring at my hands. They’re cut and bleeding, but they're my hands. Mine. Quentin nudges me to look up and slides his hand into mine.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”   
“Let's be an us.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“We were a great us before and we will be an even better us now. Are you sure?”  
“Quentin I had to go through every bad thing that has ever happened in my life when I was in there. Every bad thing, and the worst, the thing that I most regret was running away from having a relationship with you. I am all in.”  
“Eliot Waugh is all in with a relationship with me. Huh. I finally got the guy.”  
“If anyone here is ‘the guy’ it is definitely you.”  
“I don’t think that I’m good enough to be ‘the guy.’”  
“Trust me just this once Q you are definitely good enough to be the guy.” I lean over and kiss him, cause that’s just something that I can do now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried. Please leave kudos and comments! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll reply as soon as I see them.


End file.
